


365 Days

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: It had been the best year of their life





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> another jeonghoon fic CAUSE I CAN'T GET ENOUGH
> 
> this is basically something short and sweet that i started writing when i was busy writing making me a habit. it was basically an "escape" from all the sinning to the more innocent things in life!! hahaha, i just needed to let all the fluff out too, you know?
> 
> i wrote this with the inspiration of sentence starters!! it's crazy how much one sentence can help you with a story. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you for checking this out!

 

_ Day 1 _

It had been a Thursday, a weekday that Jihoon didn't have a lot against; he didn't have the same stress inside of him as he did on Mondays, the close relief of the weekend soon arriving making him calmer. Despite that though, Jihoon was anything but calm this certain Thursday; instead, his heart was beating like crazy and his palms were sweaty, as he watched the male in front of him.

Jeonghan, who was taking deep breaths as he got ready to voice his mind, looked at Jihoon with a gaze that made his toes curl inside his shoes; it was a gaze that was warm and adoring, a gaze that Jihoon had seen Seungkwan send to Mingyu when the latter wasn't looking, the same gaze that made Jihoon understand that his friend was in love with the tall man.

“Do you wanna like- if you're not busy, of course- we could get lunch? Or even a coffee, if you don't have a lot of time?” The soft voice belonging to Jeonghan voices, the words wavering a bit as they fell from his lips.

A vibrant shade of red was tainting Jeonghan's cheeks as he analyses every move on the younger's face. Everything from the wide eyes to how his lips fell open slightly.

Jihoon only stares at first, surprised that his friend, that he had been crushing on ever since the first day Minghao introduced them, was asking him out on a date.

_A date._

It had only been three months since their first meeting, three months since that rainy day in Minghao’s apartment where he sought shelter from the water pouring down on the streets, but Jihoon didn't doubt or hesitate when it came to his answer.

He knew what he wants.

As the corner of his lips go upward and as he feel how his eyes turn into crescents, Jihoon sees Jeonghan relax in front of him.

“I would love to.”

 

_ Day 36 _

“I can't believe that a few months ago, I was dying to talk to you and now you're sitting here in my bed, having breakfast with me, while wearing my shirt.”

Jihoon looks up from the sandwich that he was eating to meet his boyfriend’s soft gaze. The sun was shining outside of the window, the rays landing on Jeonghan made him look even more angelic, as he was lying on the bed.

Jeonghan's sweatshirt was too big on him, but he didn't mind; it was comfy and it smelled a lot like his lover.

It was comforting.

“Me neither,” Jihoon says after swallowing the food, sending a shy smile Jeonghan's way. Jeonghan's hand finds its way to Jihoon’s thigh, and strokes it slowly. Jihoon shivers at the touch.

“It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know,” Jeonghan says, matter of factly, looking straight into Jihoon's brown eyes. Jihoon can feel himself go warm at his words, and he looks away to hide his red cheeks, but to no avail.

“Aw, you're blushing like a rose,” Jeonghan coos, before he moves closer towards Jihoon on the bed, so that he can put his arms around his frame.

“Shut up,” Jihoon protests softly, but he still leans into his lover's touch. Jeonghan just chuckles, before he presses a kiss to Jihoon’s neck.

“Make me.”

 

_ Day 55 _

“Hey, I didn't say you could stop hugging me,” Jeonghan whines from behind his boyfriend, the hands around Jihoon’s waist sneaking tighter around his frame.

“I just want to grab something to eat,” Jihoon explains, as he once more tries to get free from his boyfriend’s embrace, but to no avail. “Hannie, please.”

The sit-com, that just mere moments ago had both of their attention, was now playing for blind eyes, the pair too focused on their discussion to keep watching the television.

“We can both get something to eat later, anything you want,” Jeonghan murmurs as he snuggles his face into Jihoon's nape. Jeonghan's warm breath tickles against his neck. “Just let me hold you for a while longer, please.”

“Okay,” Jihoon gives in, because how could he ever say no to the man he loves the most? He leans back onto Jeonghan's chest, and Jeonghan whines happily from behind him. Jihoon's hands find Jeonghan's, that are resting against his tummy, and he intertwines their fingers.

“Thank you, Hoonie,” Jeonghan whispers against his skin, and Jihoon shivers, but smiles.

Food could wait a little longer.

 

_ Day 79 _

"Let’s do the dishes together tonight,” Jeonghan suggests as he leans back in the chair in his kitchen. Jihoon slurps another spoonful of the ramen into his mouth.

“You sure? I mean, you made dinner, it's only right that I do the dishes,” Jihoon points out as he chews on the noodles. Jeonghan, sitting on the other side of the table, rests his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I want to do every single thing with you, after all. That includes chores around the house.”

Jihoon feels the warmth radiate from his cheeks, a warmth he’s gotten incredibly used to these past few months with Jeonghan.

His boyfriend was _way_ too sweet.

“If you want to, sure,” Jihoon agrees, but he soon ends up laughing at the adorable way Jeonghan's face lights up at his answer.

As soon as Jihoon finishes the last of his ramen ( _and given Jeonghan a kiss, as a “Thank you for the food”_ ) they find themselves in front of the sink. Jihoon is the one washing the dishes, while Jeonghan is drying the plates off with a towel. There isn't really a lot of dishes that needs to be cleaned, since it's usually only the two of them in Jeonghan's apartment, but it still takes a while.

In the middle of a sentence, something about Wonwoo and video-games, Jihoon gets interrupted by his boyfriend throwing the bubbles made from the dish soap on him.

He can feel himself come to an abrupt stop before he can finish the sentence out of surprise. He can hear Jeonghan's laughter from next to him.

A few seconds passes, before Jeonghan is also hit with bubbles in the face. Jihoon, the culprit, is sending a smirk his boyfriend’s way, and somehow that's all that they need to show.

The challenge is on.

Half an hour later, the dishes still aren't clean, and the couple, along with Jeonghan's small kitchen, is covered in bubbles and hot water.

In other words, it's a mess.

But when Jihoon finds himself following Jeonghan into the hot, warm shower, where they embrace each other as the warm water flows down their frames, he finds that he doesn't mind the bubble war or the mess at all.

If it was with Jeonghan, Jihoon could do anything.

 

_ Day 98 _

It's been an hour since Jihoon’s salty tears started to fall down his cheeks. An hour since Jeonghan stormed out of Jihoon’s apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

The tears are still falling, but the sobs aren't as violent anymore. As Jihoon lies down in the bed, he tries to make the sobs stop, try to make himself calm down.

But the scene plays over and over in his head; him yelling at Jeonghan, asking if he really loved him, and Jeonghan yelling back that he does. Somewhere in the mess that their fight turned into, Jihoon screamed something about Seungcheol, and how Jeonghan should be with him instead. He remembered Jeonghan freezing, something that looked like anger passing by his face, before he stormed out of the door.

Jihoon had collapsed in his bed afterwards, too exhausted to even bother go after him. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world, as he let his tears stain the sheets of the big bed.

He hasn't left the comfort of the bed since - and really, he wasn't planning to either - but he almost flies up from it when he hears the front door open and close.

As he makes the way into his hallway, he comes face to face with his boyfriend. It's a look of surprise that's on Jeonghan's face, a look that almost asked for forgiveness. Before he can say anything though, Jihoon walks up to him and engulfs him in a warm, tight, embrace.

Jeonghan's arms holds him close within seconds, before the taller starts to sob into his neck, as violently as Jihoon had done alone earlier.

“I love you, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan's voice is wavering as he speaks, and Jihoon can feel his heart break. “I love you more than anything else in the entire world. So please, don't leave me.”

“I won't,” Jihoon replies, and he feels how tears starts to build up in his eyes once more. “I'm sorry, I was an ass. I love you so much. I don't ever want you to leave. Stay with me.”

If it's even possible, Jeonghan pulls him even closer before he sits down on the cool hallway floor. Jihoon finds himself in his lap, cuddling closer into his boyfriend.

“I don't know if I even deserve your love,” Jihoon continues, the tears once again falling freely from his eyes. Jeonghan is about to protest, but Jihoon starts again before he has a chance to get a word out. “But even so; stay with me.”

“You're worth it, you're worth everything,” Jeonghan manages to speak out in between sobs. “And always. I'll stay with you always.”

Jihoon nods against him and murmurs a small thank you, before he holds Jeonghan close again.

Their embrace is warm, tight and safe. It's the kind of hug that has an ability to heal.

They don't truly let go off each other for the rest of the night, and Jihoon knows they'll be fine.

 

_ Day 124 _

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Jihoon blinks at his boyfriend, who's standing in front of him, softly holding his hands. His thumb is drawing small circles on his hand, making it difficult to focus.

“Of course, I thought we'd gotten over the part where we needed to ask,” Jihoon explains, figuring that wasn’t even needed when Jihoon stayed over every night anyway, and Jeonghan looks surprised for a moment.

And then he smiles, and pulls Jihoon into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“You're right,” Jeonghan agrees, and the smile on his lips is blinding. “So move in with me.”

Jihoon’s heart skips a beat.

"What?” He asks, more out of surprise of the whole situation than anything else. The smile on Jeonghan's lips isn't fading, and Jihoon realizes that this is _actually_ happening.

“Move in with me,” Jeonghan says as he presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I've forgotten the last time I went to sleep or woke up without you by my side. We are always with each other anyway, so it wouldn't make much of a difference.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jihoon asks, just to be sure - on the inside, his mind is screaming _yes, yes, yes, always yes._

“More than anything,” Jeonghan's gaze goes soft, and his fingers finds some of the dark locks of Jihoon's hair. “I love you more than anything. I want a future with you. I want this to last forever.”

Jeonghan stares down at him expectantly, and he smiles when Jihoon leans up to press a short, but genuine and lovely kiss to his pink lips.

“Of course, I want to move in with you,” Jihoon answers as soon as his lips leave Jeonghan's soft ones. “I only see a future with you in it, too.”

Jihoon watches as happiness almost starts to radiate from his boyfriend, and he is almost sure that he looks just as happy, as he stares at the man he loves the most in the whole world.

This is forever.

 

_ Day 173 _

“I'm so happy,” Jeonghan whispers one evening, as they sit together on the couch in their shared apartment. Jeonghan is half sitting-half lying down in the couch, and Jihoon is lying on his chest. A movie is playing on the television, and the light from the television is the only thing illuminating their living room.

“That's great,” Jihoon replies, too focused on the movie to start up a real conversation.

“I mean it, Hoonie,” Jeonghan exclaims happily, gaining his boyfriend's entire attention. “It's been years since I've last felt this peaceful and content. And it's all because of you.”

Jihoon feels his heart swell at the words, and he leans up to give Jeonghan a kiss. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says, and leans down for another kiss. “Well, Joshua treated me to a pizza the other day, so that too,” Jihoon chuckles and rolls his eyes at Jeonghan joke, and his boyfriend strokes his cheek softly. “Nah, but seriously. You've made my life so much better. I'm so glad I met you.”

Jihoon looks into the brown eyes, that he could recognize in a crowd of people. The eyes, that belong to the most precious person in his life.

_He loves him so much._

Leaning up, Jihoon press another kiss to Jeonghan's soft lips, this one longer than the ones before, but just as sweet. They pull apart with a ‘pop’.

“I'm glad I met you too.”

 

_ Day 201 _

“We are going to be late, Hoonie,” Jeonghan whines as he runs around in their apartment, looking for his shoes. 

“I know,” Jihoon acknowledged, and he stops Jeonghan in their kitchen. “Could you help?”

Jeonghan chuckles, but still smiles warmly, as his hands move to the tie hanging undone around Jihoon's neck. “You can't tie a tie?”

“Don't tease me,” Jihoon whines, earning him a laugh and a small peck from Jeonghan.

“God, you are so _adorable_ ,” Jeonghan coos, enjoying the way Jihoon's cheeks get warm at his words. As soon as Jihoon’s dark blue tie is at its place, Jeonghan leans in close to nuzzle their noses together. “And you're all mine.”

Jihoon makes a grimace, but doesn't move away from his touch. Instead, he smiles softly and looks at Jeonghan warmly.

“As much as I love this,” Jihoon begins, causing Jeonghan to chuckle against him. “Seungkwan and Mingyu are going to be mad if we show up late to their wedding that they’ve been reminding us about for months.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jeonghan says. He leans in to kiss Jihoon, before taking his hand in his. “Next time I attend a wedding, it’ll be ours.”

__

_Day 231_  

“Is that my picture as your home screen?” Jeonghan peeks out from behind where Jihoon’s sitting on the sofa, and the younger of the couple jumps a bit in his seat at the surprise.

“Y-yeah,” Jihoon says after catching the air that escaped his lugns at the scare, looking down on his wallpaper; it’s a photo of Jeonghan, holding up a bouquet of flowers that he had given Jihoon one day. He had held it out cutely, posing from Jihoon has he pulled out his phone to take a picture; to better remember the beautiful day.

It hadn’t been until a few days ago that he changed his wallpaper into a picture of Jeonghan though; it had been in the middle of the night, while Jeonghan was sleeping soundly next to him, that he had spent a few minutes scrolling on his phone. He had looked at pictures when that one suddenly popped up. He had smiled at the memory, before deciding to make it his wallpaper – so he could see the photo whenever he opened up his phone.

“My boyfriend is way too cute,” Jeonghan sing-sang to no one in particular, as he pressed his lips against the soft skin of Jihoon’s cheek. Despite being together for long now, Jihoon could feel the blush raise on his cheek.

“I need to put my wallpaper as a picture of you as well,” Jeonghan says as he leans his head on Jihoon’s shoulder from behind the couch. His arms circles around Jihoon’s frame, to pull him into a small embrace, as Jeonghan begins to scroll through the endless pictures.

Jeonghan had all kinds of pictures of them; all from selfies to pictures of them kissing ( _they had once convinced Seokmin to take one for them, and it still remains the only good one to this day_ ). Jeonghan scrolled past those though, looking for a picture where the eye-catching person on the picture was no one but Jihoon.

He came to a stop in front of one, and Jihoon smiled happily at the memory. It was taken right before their first date, when Jeonghan came to pick Jihoon up. Jihoon had been _incredibly_ nervous, and he remembers spending hours on deciding what to wear.

His final choice of clothing seemed to be a success though, as Jeonghan’s jaw had dropped slightly, surprising Jihoon by pulling out his camera and taking a picture of him.

“I look awful in that one,” Jihoon mutters, trying to hide the smile in his voice. He _does_ look nervous and tense, so he’s right in that sense. But he also look happy and excited.

Jeonghan huffs. “No, you don’t. You look amazing as always. And I like this photo a lot,” Jeonghan stops for a few seconds – if it’s for dramatic effect or so that he can focus on changing the wallpaper, Jihoon doesn’t know. “and now it’ll be the first thing I see when I look at my phone.”

“That can’t be good,” Jihoon jokes, earning him a playful glare from Jeonghan. The glare soon turns soft, and before long their lips are meeting in a quick kiss.

“This picture will cure all my bad moods,” Jeonghan says confidently as they pull away, and Jihoon laughs. He’s so in love with this dork. “just the same as you do in person, Hoonie.”

 

_Day 254_

”Jihoon,” Jeonghan’s voice resonates from the doorway leading into the living room, earning himself the attention of said male, sitting on the couch. “I challenge you to a duel.”

“What?” Jihoon questions, looking at his boyfriend as if he was crazy.

“A duel, where the loser will do the laundry tonight,” Jeonghan finishes, a playful smile on his lips. It must be contagious, as Jihoon can feel a similar one take shape on his own lips. “The one that lands a kiss on the other first wins. We start… now!”

Jihoon moves quickly out from the couch, his laugh echoing through the apartment as he tries to stay out of his boyfriend’s grasp. He runs into the bedroom, with Jeonghan following close behind, laughing in a melody that Jihoon can’t get enough off.

“I’ve got you now,” Jeonghan exclaims as he enters the bedroom, only to get a pillow thrown in his face. The culprit, none other than Jihoon, takes his chance and presses a kiss against Jeonghan’s soft cheeks as soon as the pillow falls down and reveals the face of the man he fell in love with.

“You won,” Jeonghan whines, and Jihoon can’t help but chuckle, as he presses even more kisses to his skin. “Guess that means I’ll do the laundry tonight then.”

“I’ll do it with you,” Jihoon says, after he presses his lips against Jeonghan’s own in a soft, tender kiss. “It’s no fun if you’re stuck in the laundry room anyway. I want to be next to you.”

Jeonghan looks at him as if he’s the most magical man in the whole world, before he smiles wide. “God, I love you so much.” Jeonghan presses a kiss on his nose, causing Jihoon’s nose to scrunch, before he smirks.

“I will win next time though, my love.”

 

_ Day 281 _

Jihoon swears that he doesn’t play with Jeonghan’s hair intentionally. It’s just something that happens.

But is it really his fault? Shouldn’t it be Jeonghan’s? For having the softest hair known to mankind?

It’s what Jihoon curses about in his mind this Friday evening, while Jeonghan’s eyes are glued to the television. It’s starting to get late - the sun has disappeared for the day, the dark now taking over and slowly covering the living room in the darkness. Jihoon has no idea how long he has been playing with Jeonghan’s hair, but he thinks it must have been a while.

He runs his hair through his soft locks, his nails lightly dragging against his boyfriend’s scalp, knowing too well know that Jeonghan thinks it feels good. Back and forth, he does it, more or less out of habit until the episode of the sit-com is over.

“Hey, Hannie, can we wa-“ Jihoon manages to say before he stops, a smile covering his lips.

Jeonghan has fallen asleep, probably due to Jihoon playing with his hair. It must have lulled him to sleep.

 _God_ , Jihoon can’t help but think, _he’s so cute._

Figuring that he shouldn’t wake his boyfriend up, because he needs his beauty sleep too, Jihoon reaches for the remote to turn of the tv. As the television shuts off, the living room is covered in darkness.

Jihoon moves Jeonghan over so that he’s lying down, careful not to wake his boyfriend up, before lying down next to him. He puts a blanket over both of them, before pressing a kiss against Jeonghan’s cheek.

Jihoon smiles. “Sleep well, my love.” 

 

_Day 300_

“Hoonie, can you give me a piggyback ride?” Jeonghan whines as they exit the cinema, the darkness outside only making the elder even sleepier. “I’m going to fall asleep standing.”

“No, you’re not,” Jihoon says back, his mind still on the action movie they just saw _(he really liked the hero character, and he already can’t wait to watch the movie once more in the upcoming days. He's sure Jun would love to watch it with him)_.

“Please,” Jeonghan continues with a pout, and it’s all it takes for Jihoon to forget about the movie that just seconds ago had been occupying his mind. Jeonghan knew that Jihoon was _weak_ for his pouts, and he used it for his advantage.

The things he does for this man.

“Fine,” Jihoon says, as he squats down. “Jump on.”

It doesn’t take long before Jihoon is standing straight again, carrying his boyfriend’s weight on his back as he takes the first steps on the short way home. Jeonghan’s hands are hanging lightly from around his shoulders, and he can feel Jeonghan cuddle into his back.

He’s almost purring, he’s almost like a cat, content in being in Jihoon’s warmth in this cool evening.

“My boyfriend is so strong,” Jeonghan says out of nowhere, and his hot breath is tickling against Jihoon’s ear. “That’s actually turning me on.”

Jihoon can feel himself blush at the words, and Jeonghan’s chuckle as he feels him tense up. He hugs him, resting his chin against Jihoon’s shoulder as they make their way through the dark evening.

Jeonghan’s warmth is protecting Jihoon from the cool air, and although they walk in silence for the rest of the way, Jihoon can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky.

 

_Day 315_

Jihoon wakes up to the feeling of someone shaking him violently and the sound of sobs echoing through out the bedroom. It doesn’t take him too long to figure out that it’s coming from Jeonghan, who is a crying mess next to him.

He doesn’t know what time it is, and to be real honest, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the man he loves sitting close to him, crying so hard that he’s shaking.

“Shhh, shhhh,” Jihoon coos as he pulls Jeonghan down to his chest. He can feel his boyfriend sob against him and feel his salty tears fall on his warm skin. He rubs his hands up and down on his back. trying his best to make the tears stop falling from the brown eyes he adored so much. “What’s wrong, Hannie?”

“I had a nightmare,” Jeonghan manages to croak out after a while, his sobs still making his body shake violently in Jihoon’s hold. “I dreamt that you died. I- I was s-so scared, Jihoonie. I thought I lost you.”

Jeonghan’s arms, that had sneaked around Jihoon’s frame, held him closer as he continued to let it all out. Jihoon could feel tears forming in his own eyes – seeing his boyfriend a mess like this was too much for his heart, and he could feel it ripping into pieces.

“You didn’t, Hannie,” Jihoon tries to comfort, doing his best to blink away the tears so that he can appear somewhat collected. “You’ll never lose me. It’ll be you and me, forever.”

Jeonghan’s sobs calm down a bit, but there’s still some that makes his body rake at times. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Jihoon whispers, and he can hear how Jeonghan’s breathing gets slower as he seems to calm down. “It was just a dream. I’m right next to you.”

“Thank you, Jihoon, for everything.” Jeonghan puts his forehead against Jihoon’s, and sends him a weak, but soft smile.

“Anything for you, my love,” Jihoon voices, before he leans in to close the distance in between them. As they pull away, Jeonghan has calmed down completely, and he just stares at him with a dazed gaze. “Now, let’s stay home tomorrow. Let’s sleep in and cuddle all day. Just you and me, okay? How does that sound?”

Jeonghan smiles a brilliantly warm smile, before he nods happily. “It sounds amazing.”

“Great,” Jihoon says. He lays down onto the bed again, pulling his boyfriend down with him. Jeonghan is holding onto Jihoon as they make themselves comfortable, and his grip is still steady as they give each other a final kiss before they’ll try to go back to sleep.

Both of them falls into a deep and relaxing sleep, cuddling into the one they call their own.

 

_ Day 339 _

“I had an amazing dream about you, Hannie,” Jihoon says suddenly as he enters the living room where mentioned man is currently sitting. Jeonghan looks up from the book he's reading, and smiles as he catches the sight of Jihoon. “I need to show you later.”

Jeonghan blinks. “Show me?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says as he slowly makes his way over to Jeonghan. His partner had now lost all of the attention he had on the book, his eyes now following his every move. Jihoon can feel Jeonghan’s breath hitch as he sits down on his lap. He grabs the book away from Jeonghan’s hands to put it to the side, before looking directly into his brown eyes. “I dreamt that I gave you all the love that you deserve. I dreamt that I kissed every single spot of your amazing body, telling you all the things I love about you while peppering your skin with pecks.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan breaths out, his eyes not wavering from where it was resting on Jihoon’s sentimental face, his brown eyes wide and full of love.

“I dreamt that I cuddled into you and made you feel warm and safe. I dreamt that I made you feel good, in all the ways you wanted,” Jihoon whispers, hiding his face in Jeonghan’s chest. “It was such a good dream. I want you to feel good, Hannie.”

“You always make me feel good, baby,” Jeonghan whispers, his hand playing with Jihoons soft locks. Jihoon chuckles, and the sound sends shivers down Jeonghan’s spine.

“But I want to make you feel especially good,” Jihoon mumbles, his cool hands making their way under Jeonghan’s shirt. Jeonghan whines at the sudden contact, but he doesn’t move away, letting Jihoon’s hands roam around his body. He can feel the need for Jihoon build up inside of him, and takes a hold of Jihoon’s hips to pull him against him, harshly.

The friction in between them causes them both to moan, and before long Jeonghan’s mouth is next to Jihoon’s ear.

“How about you show me then? Show me what you did in your dream?”

Nothing more was needed, as Jihoon presses against Jeonghan and kisses him senseless.

Just the way Jeonghan likes it.

 

_ Day 354 _

The sound of the front door opening, and closing is the only warning Jihoon gets, from where he is currently lying on the sofa. Before long, the sound of quick footsteps gets closer to him, and he smiles softly.

“Welcome home, Jeonghan,” Jihoon looks up from his phone, to stare at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Jeonghan looks so relieved and so happy, and it makes Jihoon’s heart beat in his chest. “Was the trip fu-“

Before Jihoon can finish the sentence, Jeonghan has made his way to lie on top of his chest. Jeonghan’s arms are soon wrapped around Jihoon’s small frame, and he starts pressing small kisses on his neck.

“I missed you so much,” Jeonghan mumbles into the embrace, his lips continuing to press small pecks onto his skin. Jihoon’s arms finds the way around his boyfriend’s body, holding him tightly against him – although he had only been gone for three days, Jihoon had missed him more than he could ever describe. “I missed you Jihoonie, oh my gosh, I finally get to hold you.”

Each word is followed by another press of Jeonghan’s lips against Jihoon’s soft skin, and the latter can feel the smile growing wide on his face.

“I missed you too,” Jihoon replies as Jeonghan’s lips are putting all the love on his forehead. His voice is soft and full of the adoration that Jeonghan had missed so much. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan agrees, and stops with the pecks, only to stare into Jihoon’s eyes for a few moments. They both look at each other as if they were their world, and before long Jeonghan tilts Jihoon’s chin up so that their lips can meet in a kiss.

Or correction; a bunch of kisses. Just like the small pecks that just a minute ago were being peppered on Jihoon’s cheek, his lips are no exception. Their kisses vary from longer ones to pecks, and they continue to kiss until both of their smiles have turned into grins.

“Let’s cuddle,” Jeonghan says as he pulls away, his pink lips swollen. “Let’s cuddle and make up for all the days I missed it.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees, and pulls Jeonghan down on his chest. Jeonghan cuddles into the soft material of his boyfriend’s shirt, listening to his quick heartbeat. “I can’t wait to hold you when we go to sleep tonight. Sleeping alone is no fun.”

“I can’t wait either,” Jeonghan mumbles against Jihoon’s clothed chest. Jihoon can feel him smile against his shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jihoon says, and he strokes Jeonghan’s hair and closes his eyes to enjoy the moment fully.

They both ended up falling asleep in the couch only moments after, lulled to sleep by each other’s steady breathing. Although it was in the middle of the day, they didn’t mind; their arms were wrapped around each other, after all.

 

_Day 365_

The Italian restaurant was almost full of people. The chatter was loud, and if it wasn’t for the beautiful man sitting in front of him, Jihoon might have been annoyed.

But Jeonghan took all of those feelings away from him; Jeonghan held his hand, his thumb absentmindedly stroking small circles on his skin, as he looked into his eyes.

Jeonghan made him feel so many things that he couldn’t even count the different feelings anymore. He felt warm next to him, just by watching his eyes trail over his frame. He felt blessed, when he saw Jeonghan’s smile, and he felt so happy when the smile was directed towards him.

Just as it was now.

“I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror,” Jeonghan admits with a chuckle, the blush high on his cheeks. Jihoon feels the air leave his lungs at the confession. “I was so nervous.”

Jeonghan’s hand squeezes Jihoon’s, and he squeezes back.

“I can’t believe I got the first date, yet alone an entire year,” Jeonghan’s voice is soft, almost nothing more than a whisper, but it’s the only thing Jihoon can hear. Despite the clacking of dishes and the chatter of hundreds of people around them, he could only hear Jeonghan’s voice. “You have no idea how thankful I am.”

“I’m the one whose thankful,” Jihoon begins, and Jeonghan looks at him with a loving gaze, the one that makes Jihoon’s toes curl. “I’m thankful that you asked me out. I’m thankful that you saw me as someone worth getting to know. And I’m so thankful I said yes.”

Jeonghan looks like he’s about to cry, his brown eyes full of tears. But they don’t slip down his cheeks, at least not yet, and Jihoon sends a grin his way.

“It’s been the best year of my entire life, Jeonghan,” Jihoon admits, and he loves the way Jeonghan is looking at him; as if he was the only person in the world. “All because of you. I want to spend many, many more years with you. I know that I want this forever.”

The tears start to fall one by one from Jeonghan’s brown eyes, and Jihoon doesn’t even reach to wipe them away; this moment is beautiful, too beautiful to ruin. He’s also quite sure that it’s happy tears that are falling from his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You are my forever, Jihoon,” Jeonghan mumbles, his voice a bit hoarse, but it still has the same loving tone. He leans over the table to press his lips against Jihoon’s in a chaste kiss, something they had done more times than they could count in the past year. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary, Hannie. Our first one of many,” Jihoon replies with a grin so soft if makes Jeonghan cry even more. He pulls Jeonghan towards him again to press another kiss against his soft, pink lips.

And although this was just one kiss in the sea of those that had been, and those that would come, this one would always be a precious memory. It marked the beginning of their future, a future they would make sure they would spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, thank you for reading!!  
> i hope you enjoyed it a lot!! i love writing small things like this, especially when they're fluffy and sweet!! but hopefully, i'll get another multichapter story out soon!!
> 
> but until then, have a nice day and remember to take care of yourself!


End file.
